UP & BOOM!
by prettyloseremma
Summary: It all started a week after the U.A sports festival. One Tuesday afternoon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm new to the Boku No Hero Academia Fandom so if i get anything wrong or mixed up please don't get mad at me. i was nervous about posting something or not but i finally gave in to the Kacchako Feels. It is rated M just in case for later chapters. Hope you guys like my attempt at a Kacchako Fanfic. Please leave a review so i know what you think.**

* * *

It all started a week after the U.A sports festival. One Tuesday afternoon i walked into the school gymnasium knowing I needed to get stronger after i was beaten by Bakugou in our fight. Nobody was there when I walked in so I got started on a new workout routine I made up for myself. I was 20 minutes in before I decided to have a break when someone else walked in. I turned my head to see who it was and felt my body go stiff as I realised it was Bakugou. He glared at me when he saw me staring so I quickly turned back around. I tried to go back to my workout but, "Oi Uraraka" shit, wait, he knows my name, but he doesn't know anyone's name in the class, or at least I thought he didn't. I turned my head to him once again. "Yes Bakugou, what is it?" he just glared at me for what felt like forever until he finally spoke "Fight me". Wait, he wants to fight? Me? I stared at him in shock for a minute. I guess no one else is around but still, he already beat me. "Are you fucking deaf I said fucking fight me" I came out of my thoughts "Ok I'll fight you but," I looked him straight in the eyes, "I don't want you to go easy on me". He nodded his head and moved towards one side of the sparring area that was in the centre of the room. I sat there watching him in disbelief 'wait ….is he being serious?'. He stared back at me like I was being an idiot "Get the fuck over here already". I started to move towards the other side of the sparring area and got into my fighting stance. He got into his stance and as he was coming at me he said with that sadistic grin of his "as if I'd go easy on you bitch".

We were sparring for nearly 10 minutes when I landed hard on my back. Bakugou stood there facing me for a few second and then he turned to leave "Bakugou!" he stills "tomorrow" he stood there for a moment before continuing to leave. It became the norm after that. Four days a week after classes ended for the day we would meet at the gymnasium and spar for an hour. No matter how many times I fell down, I forced myself to get back up and keep fighting. For some reason I didn't want him see me as weak or fragile like the others did. I think it was because he didn't hold back in our fight during the sports festival, that I felt like I couldn't disappoint him. And little by little I was lasting longer in our fights than our previous ones. It continued on like this for the next four weeks and with each fight I felt like I was getting to know Bakugou better. By the end of the forth week the internships were about to start. Every agency wanted different people from my class to do their internship with them and everyone was confused on why I wanted to do my internship with the Pro-Hero Gunhead since my quirk would make me best suited for search and rescue, whereas Gunhead specialises in armed-combat.

The first day back from our internships with the Pro-Hero's everyone was asking each other about how they got on and finding out what Midoriya meant with his location text. The class was shocked when they found out it was because he was fighting the Hero-Killer Stain with Iida and Todoroki and that they were able to defeat him. My week interning with Gunhead was tough but rewarding as I was able to spar with him one-on-one and he was able to show me what areas in my fighting style I needed to improve on. I was really excited to show Bakugou what I had learnt from Gunhead and I never thought that I would be at the point of missing our sparring sessions or even just our conversations. I wanted to go over to Bakugou and ask him how his week went but he looked busy talking with Kirishima, so I decided to wait until after classes were done for the day to ask. Aizawa entered the classroom while exiting his sleeping bag and walked to the front of the room where the podium was placed. He told us about the summer exams being held at the end of the week and that after the exam was over their class as well as class 1-B would all be going on a camping trip together. Everyone was excited about the idea of going on a trip together, but we were unsure of how the involvement of class 1-B would affect it. After class I headed straight to the gymnasium and hoped that Bakugou would be able to meet me there. I sat around waiting for an hour but he didn't show up. I didn't understand at the time why that hurt. As I was gathering my stuff to leave I jumped as the door to the gymnasium burst open. I swung around and saw Bakugou standing there slightly out of breath and looking around franticly until his eyes locked onto mine. I was so surprised at the time that I didn't even notice I was smiling. I walked over to him and asked "how was your week with Best Jeanist?" Bakugou stiffened and glared at me "Don't ask stupid questions!" I blinked at him in surprise "Ok mister King of Explodo-Kills" I couldn't stop myself from laughing at that. "Hey! That's a great fucking Hero name!" he defended himself "are we here to talk or are we going to fight?" I kept giggling while walking towards the sparring the area and I turned around to see Bakugou about to live up to the name. "Are we going to fight or what? I want to show you what I've learnt." That put a grin on his face as he walk towards the other side of the sparring area.

"I was so close!" I yelled. Bakugou let out a small heh under his breath "you'll never fucking beat me" he puts his hand out towards me to help me up. I looked at the clock "oh no, I'm going to miss the train! The next ones not for another three hours" I started running towards where my things where to pick them up before Bakugou stopped me "what are you doing? You're coming to my house for dinner" I looked at him like he grew a second head "what? Get your shit and let's go" he looked away from me, but I could have sworn I saw a bit of red on his cheeks "if you're sure then ok." After we packed up our things we walked out of the school grounds. I talked about how my week went with Gunhead and he stayed quiet and just listened to me talk. It was nice. I didn't realise how much I missed his presence till I was away from him for the week. When we got to his house it looked so nice, I stood staring at it. "Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?" I quickly came to and ran toward the door. I wasn't sure why but I felt really nervous to meet his parents.

To be honest I didn't have anything to be nerves about, they were so welcoming, and his parents loved me and told me I could come back anytime I wanted. I learnt a lot more about Bakugous' childhood and even saw his baby pictures which he was too happy about. I started coming back to his house after we had our sparing sessions. We studied for the end of term exams together which helped me pass. The whole class was excited for the camping trip, it was fun till the League of Villains came looking for Bakugou. We had to fight them off but we weren't able to stop them from taking him with them and I ended up injured pretty badly. I remember lying in the hospital bed when everyone was talking about going out help rescue him. "Don't. Bakugou wouldn't like that. You know it would just make him feel weak. Just leave it to the Pros. They'll get him back" I remember crying that night, the pain in my chest just wouldn't go away. I just wanted to see his face and know that he was ok. It was two days later when I got released from the hospital when I found out they got him back.

I found myself running as fast as I could to his house. I remember just wanting to see him for myself. I started banging on his front door and when the door finally opened he was standing there just looking at me. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes. I jumped at him and hugged him, just repeating over and over "You're ok. You're ok" I felt his arms wrap around me in return "What? Did you think I'd join them like everyone else?" he seemed a bit mad that I'd think that but I just looked up at him from his arms, tears were falling down my face by this point "Of course not. I'd like to think I know my best friend, beside you want to be a Pro-Hero, so I know you'll become the best one there is" I was smiling up at him as he turned his face to the side "Yeah, whatever. Come on I need a good fight." He led me out to the back garden where he told me to get ready. I was about to ask if he was sure about this when I remembered that I would just be insulting his pride as a hero if I was to do that, so I got into my stance "Ready when you are." When he came at me I reduced the gravity on myself and jumped up in his direction, but I miss-timed the drop and his reaction time and we ended up in a tangle of limbs, that's when I realised that our lips where connected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading my fanfic**

 **This story is going to fully divert from canon from here on out.**

 **More of the characters will be integrated more in the coming chapters.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **New chapter up next Saturday.**

* * *

"…" my mind was blank. I couldn't comprehend what was happening in that moment. It took me a minute to realise my eyes were closed, but when I opened them, a pair of shocked red stared back. I was about to pull away when we heard the front door slam open, "Oi! Brat, we're back!" we had separated to opposite ends of the garden before Bakugou's mother was even halfway through her sentence. "Oi! When your mother greets you on her return home, I expect to be welcomed back!" she yelled as she stomped to the back of the house. Once the back garden came within her sight and she saw me, her personality turned a whole 180°. "Ochako! You're here. It's so good to see you again" she said as she came towards me to pull me into a hug. "It's good to see you too Mrs. Bakugou" I pulled away from the hug awkwardly. "You're staying for dinner, right?" I looked over at Bakugou to see what he thought, but he was just staring back at me, still in a state of shock. "Ahh….yeah, sure, why not" I laughed nervously. I couldn't say no, not after how they treated me like family when they met me for the first time.

Dinner that night was….awkward, to say the least. Bakugou and I would make sure to not make any eye contact and when we did, we turned our heads away so fast I wouldn't be surprised if anyone heard our necks crack. Mrs. Bakugou was starting to get suspicious of our behaviour and looking between us with narrowed eyes without saying a word. Once dinner was over it was about time for me to leave to catch the last train headed out that night. I thanked Bakugou's parents for having me over again and we said our goodbyes. Bakugou walked me out to the gate and he looked like he wanted to say something but he wasn't able to form the words. "Thanks for dinner" I could feel the awkwardness coming back, so I forced myself to say one last thing "I'm glad you're safe". I didn't give him a chance to reply as I started running in the direction of the train station.

It'd been a week since then and we hadn't spoken to each other, either in person or over the phone like we usually did. I tried to make myself believe it was because we were preparing to move into the dorms, but I knew that wasn't it. When the day came for everyone to move into the dorms, I realised that Bakugou wasn't there. After everyone in class 1-A was finished unpacking, we all headed over to our classroom to be briefed on all of the dorm rules and regulations. Once I walked in I saw Bakugou sitting there, and I was about to walk over to him but Mr. Aizawa came in telling everyone to sit down. He explained what was expected of us once we had moved in. We had a 10:00pm curfew where we had to stay in the dorms from then on and lights out was by 11:00pm. "10! What about our social life?!" Kirishima shouted "How am I supposed to get girls while being chained down like this" Kaminari said despairingly. Bakugou turned to the two of them "How are you supposed to get anything when you had no fucking life to begin with." "You're so mean!" they had started crying dramatically by this point. I wasn't able to stop myself for laughing at them, that's when Bakugou turned in my direction and our eyes met for a second before he turned back around. I thought I saw a bit of red on his cheeks before he turned too. That's when I knew we needed to talk, because I missed sparring with him and our late night phone conversations and….I just really missed my best friend.

I found myself standing outside Bakugou's dorm room when everyone else had turned in for the night. I knocked lightly on his door thinking he might be asleep, but I waited anyway. After a little while I turned to walk away when the door opened. Bakugou stood there staring at me like I had two heads. I turned to around to face him fully "we need to talk." He didn't say anything, just took a step back and pulled the door open more to let me in. I glanced around once I walked in; it looked like a slightly smaller version of his room back in his home. "Look….about what happened las-" I started but he interrupted me "Do you have to bring this up?" He leaned back against the door and stared at the wall. I looked at him for a moment "Yes Bakugou, we haven't spoken in over a week. I'm I the only one who misses us?" I watched as Bakugou stood and walked over to where I was standing. He stopped a foot from where I stood and stared at me with narrowed eyes "What us? There was never an 'us' to begin with." Looking in his eyes I could see the challenge in them. My eyes stung as they started to well up. That was the moment he kissed me. I didn't understand why he did that or even why I kissed him back. It escalated quickly from there, because the next thing I knew I was laying on my back on his bed with Bakugou kissing his way down my neck and my hands tangled in his hair. That night we both gave ourselves fully to each other.

I woke up the next morning to find myself wrapped up in Bakugou's arms naked. I just barely managed to stop myself from jumping up and waking him. I detangled myself from him as carefully as I could and gathered up my clothes once I found them. I made sure to be as quiet as possible as I left his room to get to mine so that no one would see me. When I got to my room I leaned against my door, closing it and then slide down to sit on the floor. I stared at the opposite wall "What did we just do….?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry this is late, been busy with work. I'll try to stick to a chapter a week from now on.**

 **I tried out a new layout for this chapter, so if you could tell me if i should stick with this way or just go back to the old one, that would be great.**

* * *

I walked into class that morning to find Bakugou already sitting at his desk looking out the window. I walked up toward him and he turned to face me. My heart was beating so hard and I started fidgeting with my hands as I tried to figure out what to say.

What do you say to your best friend whose naked body you just woke up next to? How did this happen? Why did this happen? What did it mean for us? Is there an us? Despite all the questions I had, "Hi" was all I could manage. His crimson eyes glared back at me. "What do you want?"

I was just about to ask him one of my many questions when Midoriya walked in. "Hey Uraraka, hey Kacchan." Bakugou tsked to himself and looked away.

After giving Midoriya a friendly greeting hello I went to take my seat as everyone else started to come into the classroom.

After everyone arrived Aizawa Sensei crawled into the classroom in his sleeping bag looking like a giant caterpillar. "Everyone sit down!" Everyone rushed to their seats.

Aizawa Sensei started to talk about the rescue mission we were going to go on that day. "Your mission will be in The Beast's Forest, where you will be spilt up into 6 teams of 3 and 1 team of two. You must work together with your teammates or you'll lose points."

At that Bakagou's head shot up, paying attention. "Your teams will be spread out in different parts of the forest; each team will have a dummy to rescue within a time limit of 1 hour. However, you will have to face various obstacles throughout the mission."

Aizawa Sensei pressed a button on a remote and a screen appeared with the list of teams. I looked to find my name placed alongside Kirishima, not too bad. I then saw that Bakugou was also in my team. I didn't know how to react to that, while everyone else was discussing and reacting to their own groups.

"You're so lucky you got me on your team" Mineta said, flirting with Asui and Yaoyorozu who just groaned in response.

We were in the Beast's Forest an hour later once we had suited up into our hero costumes and we were then lead to our designated area.

We must have stood there for 5 minutes in total silence. Bakugou still hadn't spoken to me and I didn't try to talk to him again, there was so much tension it was almost unbearable.

"I feel like I'm in the middle of some lover's spat here." Kirishima joked. I could feel my face heat up.

"Shut up!" Bakugou and I yelled in unison.

"We've bigger things to think about here, like winning this fucking mission" Bakugou said.

The mission was about to start, so we quickly decided on a strategy. Once the mission started Kirishima ran out, staying close to the ground and using his quirk, to attract any enemy's attention. Which turned out to be robots.

I touched all the rubble that was left after Kirishima using my quirk, raising them off the ground and then Bakugou shot the rubble in the direction of the targets.

Once the enemies were all down we had to focus on finding out where the dummy was being kept. We kept walking and saw a cave and figured that that would be the most likely place the dummy would be held. We moved towards the cave together, deciding not spilt up in case any more enemy's appeared.

We saw the dummy inside the cave, but a giant robot appeared before we got close to it. We had to think quickly to figure out a way to defeat it.

I used my quirk on Bakugou to lift him up and he blasted himself head on towards the robot. A loud bang erupted as the robot collapsed to the ground.

I then released my quirks hold on Bakugou. We all ran towards the cave to fetch the dummy and we made it just before the alarm went off signalling that time was up.

When we got back to the classroom, we got our results. Our team got the best results for teamwork and the use of strategy. I gathered my things and put away my costume, then headed back to the dorm.

In the kitchen area we all had a meal and discussed how we all got on during the mission. Eventually everyone went off to their rooms for the night.

I found myself in front of Bakagou's bedroom door. I couldn't sleep tonight without knowing what was happening. I knocked on his door and almost immediately he opened the door and grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

Suddenly his mouth was on mine with my back pressed against the door. I pushed him off me and breathlessly said "Bakugou, we can't, we need to talk about this first. What is this?"

He started kissing my neck, avoiding the conversation. "Sure talk, whatever you want." I somehow managed to speak "What are we?"

Bakugou stopped kissing me for a moment "do we have to be anything to do this?" and then continued kissing my neck.

"Won't things change with us?" I asked. "Why would anything change? We're still friends only with benefits now."

"How is this not going to affect us?" Bakugou lifted me up and carried me towards his bed. "We'll make some rules."

"What kind of rules?" I was so confused. "Nobody can know about it, we don't talk about it to anyone." He started to undress me. "If either of us gets feelings for anyone else then it's the end of whatever this is. I'm not your fucking boyfriend and you're not my girlfriend. Nothing else changes but this."


End file.
